harry potter and the veil of shadows
by Charlotte Madden
Summary: Harry Potter, constantly Haunted by dreams of his dead godfather instills the help of his closest friends ron and hermione along with that of ginny weasley and a new character named Ellie Mare who is at the school on a mysterious Scholorship romance bloss


Chapter 1: The Will 

Harry Potter awoke sweating and shaking in his bedroom. It was warm and full of sunlight but Harry's mood far from mimicked the weather. He had had the same dream he dreaded all summer but experienced every time had let himself fall asleep. every memory of his god father, Sirius Black, came flooding back to his mind painfully. A starving Sirius, an angry Sirius, a happy Sirius at Christmas, Sirius riding to safety on Buckbeak, a fifteen year old Sirius staring at the Hogwarts lake, bored, and finally a lifeless Sirius gracefully falling through the curtain in the department of mysteries.

Harry got up and crossed his room. He neednt dwell on this now, not when he was awake. the floor was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere. Harry kicked a t-shirt out of the way so he could open his wardrobe. Harry was no longer the scrawny, skinny kid he once was. he had the appearance of someone that would be built if not so malnourished he looked slightly pale and like he was recovering from a bad bout of flu. "That's what" Harry decided, " nightmares and grieving and death and pain does to a person" then quickly steered his thoughts elsewhere because thoughts like that lead to explicate thoughts of Sirius and Sirius lead to feelings of intense pain and guilt.

Harry sighed "stop it" he said out loud to himself, "stop thinking so much". he picked up the t-shirt he had kicked and put it on took off his pajama pants and pulled on jeans. he didn't care if they were dirty. Then walked into the kitchen for lunch because it was far past breakfast time. all three Dursleys shuttered as he entered the room. they had not said more than three words to him each all summer. Harry liked them like this most, quiet and too terrified to say anything to or about him. Harry's eyes fell on Dudley, he had changed so much since the last time he took a good look at him. his endless poundage of fat had turned into thick muscle. His face still had that piggy look to it but it had transformed into something meaner, like a rabid boar. He was also more violent and the bruises on aunt Petunia's arms proved it. Harry also had reason to believe, though he didn't care, that Dudley was on steroids.

Harry's thoughts turned abruptly from Dudley when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" aunt Petunia chimed nervously. Then they heard a gasp and Aunt Petunia's voice sounded again, if possibly more nervous then before. "y-y-you I know you, you were h-his friend th-their friend!"

"yes, yes I did know your sister and her husband very well but I'm here to speak with your nephew regarding-" 

"Lupin!" Harry exclaimed finally recognizing the extremely tired and worn out sounding voice to belong to his former defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Harry there you are" Lupin looked worse than he sounded he had dark purple rings around his eyes and more gray hairs Harry noted to himself that this was probably due not only to the fact he was a werewolf but also because of the loss of Sirius

"we have some issues to discuss, maybe we should go outside" Lupin said noticing the looks of horror on Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's faces

"Harry, we have to talk...about Sirius"

Harry looked away. Sirius was the last thing Harry wanted to talk about

"He left a will"

"A will? but how? he didn't have anything to leave behind."

"He did, the black house and the black fortune and he left it all to you"

Harry's heart leapt could he finally move out of the Dursley's? then sank again 

"I don't need anymore money"

Lupin chose to ignore this but continued on 

"Dumbledore thinks you should wait until after you're out of Hogwarts to move into the Black house, and the order would be very pleased if they could continue to use it for head quarters until then but we would need your permission of coarse.

"yeah, sure, of coarse you can"

"great, sign this"

__

I Harry potter here by lend the Black residence 

number 12 grimmuld place to the order of the phoenix for the purpose of headquarters 

X____________________ Harry potter, owner

XRemus Lupin Witness

Harry signed feeling in a way he did exactly what Sirius would have wanted. "alright, Harry that seems in order The Weasleys have agreed to stay with you in the black house for the remainder of the summer along with Hermione Granger and a Miss Ellen Mare." Harry was jolted out of the expected with this unfamiliar name all he could say was, "who?" Lupin replied, "Ellen Mare she's an extremely gifted young lady about 15 who has received a scholarship to Hogwarts, the Weasleys have taken her in, she'll be in most of your classes too I believe as she's also taking auror classes" Harry muttered a simple "Oh" because it seemed like the decision was already made. "what school did she go to before she was transferred or whatever?" Lupin said "Salem spell Academy for Witches" "She's all the way from America!" Harry exclaimed "yes, I think you'll take a liking to her she's quite funny, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all seem to like her. Well I better be off...oh yes I almost forgot you are to be at Mrs. Figg's house one week from today at exactly 12:00 got that? we'll be waiting for you there, bring your trunk and school things" said Lupin "bye" Harry trailed off staring at the ground "Harry we all miss him but I know how hard it is for you" Lupin stared at the ground also before getting up and walking toward Mrs. Figg's house. Harry heard a faint "POP" and Harry assumed Lupin had apparated. Harry went to bed that night with the small security that his head was too full of knew thoughts and ideas to be haunted by dreams of his dead godfather. 

__


End file.
